una historia masLa bella & La bestia
by NaraSayuri
Summary: Sakura se dio cuenta que sasuke no valia la pena, nunca lo valio y nunca lo valdra, pero el precio de la sabiduria es alto y le llego hasta a matar...sXs-drama y muchos golpes...-
1. sabias palabras

_**Una cosa triste de la vida es cuando conoces a alguien y te enamoras, sólo para encontrar al final que nunca funcionó y que has perdido años de tu vida con alguien que no valía la pena. **__**Si el o ella no vale la pena ahora, el o ella no valdrá la pena en un año o en 10 años**__**.**_

Sakura se dio cuenta de esto muy tarde, nunca pensó que sasuke, su sasuke no valiera la pena, ni el mas mínimo segundo de su vida. Todo se fue a la basura cuando lo encontró con su secretaria, aquella rubia tan atrevida que siempre le coqueteaba con descaro.

Pero para sasuke todo es diferente, el se da cuenta de todo lo que vale Sakura cuando se ve acostado después de un frenesí de emociones con su secretaria, y al ser descubierto por Sakura se siente peor que escoria…

Sakura- le perseguía una castaña a la pelirrosa- Sakura! Espera- pedía

Déjame tenten, déjame sola- soltaba en un lloroso lamento la chica

No Sakura- por fin la tomo del brazo y pidió escuchara- mira Sakura el no vale la pena, nunca lo valió si, y eso lo sabemos ambas- decía con remordimiento

Pe…pero…es mi…sasuke- lloraba aun con mas fuerza

Si Sakura, pero ese "tu" sasuke no es mas que una mierda y lo sabes- decía la verdad y Sakura lo sabia

Yo…- se rompió en un mar de lagrimas, callo al suelo y la castaña solo la abrazaba tratando de calmarla…

Sasuke- llamaba una rubia- vamos no te pongas así sasuke- pedía- ella no vale la pena tu lo has dicho y…

Calla ino- dijo antes que la rubia de orbes azules terminara su frase- yo soy quien no vale la pena y realmente no sabes cuanto me desprecio- decía con rabia

Pe…ro- no podía hablar con un sasuke así

No se como Sakura me pudo aguantar tantas veces, no se que pensaba…- decía con remordimiento en cada palabra y un dolor inmenso en su ¿corazón?

Vean el segundo capitulo por favor es muy bueno narra lo que sucede después con nuestros protagonistas…


	2. es solo una historia mas

_**Es sólo una historia más...**_

_**La Bella y la Bestia**_

_**[Porta]**_

Todos se daban cuenta, cuando ella pasaba la veían como si no existiera otro mañana, sus curvas resaltaban con tal brillo que ni el mas tonto del colegio se perdía de su brillo, ese cabello rosado, como un chicle, le daba un toque especial a su ser, sus ojos color jade resaltaban con tal belleza, sus pechos, bien formados y demasiado grandes para su "frágil" cuerpo, su cintura tan estrecha que parecía irreal, sus caderas que se movían con un vaivén, esas pierna tan bien torneadas y su piel tan exquisita, parecía acabada de broncear…

Lo único que no podían descifrar, era como ella podía andar del brazo y aun mas como podía haberse llegado a enamorar de un chico como el, tan arrogante, impulsivo, nunca pensaba las cosas dos veces, si era guapo y sexi, su pelo azabache y esos ojos negros que no delataba nada de su expresión, su bien formado cuerpo que a cualquiera le sacaba un suspiro, aun así, su actitud era un asco…

_**Ella era bella,**_

_**Frágil como una rosa,**_

_**Él era una bestia**_

_**Esclavo de sus impulsos**_

El día en que los vieron caminando de la mano, nadie lo podía creer, era tan irreal que ella pudiese fijarse en el, pero aun así ahí estaban de la mano caminando para que todos les vieran y envidiaran de su "dicha"…

_**Único día que les ataron esposas**_

_**Ya no eran niños,**_

_**Crecieron, se hicieron adultos juntos**_

Todos parecían sorprendidos, habían durado demasiado, toda la carrera juntos y hasta un compromiso iba de por medio, aun así, nadie creería que llegara a un final tan… inusual…

_**Todo marchaba bien,**_

_**Eso parecía en su primera luna de miel**_

_**Juró serle de por vida fiel**_

_**Y ella a él,**_

_**Una historia como otra cualquiera (sí)**_

_**Quién les ve y quién les viera**_

Pasaron los años, se juraron un amor que duraría toda la eternidad, como siempre, todas las relaciones pasan, el tiempo hace parecer todo tan alejado, un cansancio se apodera de el, la chica solo piensa que es todo su ser…

_**Pero el tiempo pasa**_

_**Y las relaciones se agotan**_

_**Se cansan,**_

_**Ella ni lo nota**_

_**Porque esta ciega,**_

_**Ciega de amor**_

_**Pero no aguanta la monotonía**_

_**Ya no quería ser dueño de una sola tía**_

_**O eso les decía a sus colegas de copas**_

_**''Yo salgo con otras, pero ella ni lo nota''**_

El pasaba todo el día en su trabajo, la tarde se acercaba y lo único que pensaba era en lo bien que se veía su secretaria, no le pasaba por su mente su esposa esperando impaciente…

_**Bella estaba ciega**_

_**Pero no era tonta,**_

_**Ya dudaba**_

_**Tantas noches solas**_

_**Cuantas horas de la madrugada**_

Ella pasaba todo las noches pensando en que le habría pasado y cuando llegase solo le veía cambiarse, acomodarse en su cama y dormir, si dormían en la misma cama pero pareciera que no…

_**La primera vez fue la más dolorosa,**_

_**Te regaló una infidelidad por cada rosa**_

_**Y es que el perdón será tu debilidad**_

_**Pero lo que pasa una vez**_

_**Siempre sufre de una vez más**_

Sakura se entero por otras bocas el que su marido le había engañado, si su única amiga una castaña, le había visto salir de un hotel con una rubia de orbes azules, si, su secretaria. El llego a casa con un ramo de rosas blancas "pureza" pensó ella, claro el decía su amor era puro, pero no lo era en verdad…

_**[Estribillo]**_

_**Este cuento no es eterno**_

_**Debo salir ponerle un fin**_

_**Ser más fuerte que esa bestia**_

_**Debo salir**_

_**Quiero vivir**_

_**Quiero vivir**_

_**[Norykko]**_

Cada vez que ella le enfrentase o pedía explicación de su hora de llegada, el decía "no vez que yo trabajo para traer el pan a la mesa y tu, tu solo pides explicación, yo me parto la espalda trabajando, mientras tu te la pasas de lo mejor"…

_**Tantas cicatrices ya no puedo más**_

_**Me duelen las entrañas**_

_**De tanto sangrar...**_

Sakura lo sabia, sasuke, si, su sasuke, le había engañado todas las noches, cuando no llegaba a dormir o simplemente llegaba tarde por "juntas del trabajo", el se iba con su querida secretaria a un hotel, a hacer su "trabajo"…

_**No existe un maquillaje que pueda tapar**_

_**Este moretón que es mi corazón**_

_**Ya no se cuánto más tiempo podré aguantar**_

_**Ya no me quedan lágrimas para llorar**_

_**El peso de estos años me dobla la edad**_

_**En cada rincón tengo un moretón**_

El nunca le había pegado, nunca llegaba borracho, solo se demoraba en llegar, aun así ella se sentía sola, desolada, y confundida, ella sabia que el era su todo pero no podía seguir viviendo con alguien que no le amara…

_**Dime que esto no ha pasado**_

_**Tú dime que el barrio ha olvidado**_

_**Mañana todo habrá cambiado**_

_**Y esto será sólo un horrible recuerdo**_

Siempre dudaba, no sabia si hacia bien o mal en quedarse aun ahí esperando en casa hasta la media noche, cuando el no llegaba a esa ora, no le quedaba mas que ir a dormir, cada noche pedía al cielo "por favor, que esto solo sea una pesadilla, el me quiere lo se…"

_**Sé que me quieres mi vida**_

_**Yo sé que no abra más heridas**_

_**Mañana Serra un nuevo día**_

_**Y otra vez seremos felices de nuevo**_

Le pedía o mas bien le aclamaba que le dijera que le amaba, ella se lo decía con tanto amor y pasión, cada palabra era un cantar, pero cuando el se lo decía, nunca pasaba mas halla de dos palabras juntas…

_**[Porta]**_

"Sakura te dije que no me esperaras"-decía con tanta rabia

"pe...pero…sasuke…es nuestro 5º aniversario"- decia en sollosos

"pero que no podías dormir, sabias que yo llegaría tarde, te lo dije"

"SA…SA…sasu…suke…"- lloraba al ver el brazo de su amado enfrente de ella

_**Empiezan las discusiones,**_

_**Parece que a él no le gustan,**_

_**Se vuelve insensible y agresivo**_

_**Y a Bella le asusta**_

Paso, no le quiso dar importancia, decía "solo fue por que estaba enojado" pero no, ella le había perdonado, no pudo mas al verlo tan destrozado, si el gran sasuke estaba llorando, no le había visto así, no después de la muerte de ambos padres…

_**Lágrimas caían, tras un empujón**_

_**Y el primer puñetazo,**_

_**Te conformas con un perdón**_

_**Y un simple abrazo**_

No le tomo mucho tiempo olvidar todo, ese golpe que recibió solo dejo un moretón que se esfumo con el tiempo, dijo que eso solo era una prueba mas de cuanto le amaba…

_**No quieres darle importancia**_

_**Porque no quieres perderlo**_

_**Pero sientes impotencia**_

_**Y a la vez pánico y miedo**_

Sabia, lo sabia, se lo dijo su amiga, el lo volverá a hacer, si, había vuelto a llegar tan tarde como siempre, le había encarado pedido una explicación, a lo cual solo recibió otro golpe en la cara y estomago…

_**No puedes creerlo todavía,**_

_**Después de tantos años**_

_**''Te preguntas por qué te has caído en el puente''**_

Se quedo callada sollozando, pero tratando de no hacer ruido, ya que sabría que si le hacia enojar o lo volvía a encarar, el solo le volvería a hacer lo mismo…

_**El silencio no te ayuda,**_

_**Sé que no sabes que hacer,**_

_**Sabes que fue la primera**_

_**Y no será la última vez**_

Se callo todo, solo una persona sabia lo que pasaba en ese "matrimonio feliz", claro nadie sabia que ella sufría pensaban que los golpes de la cara eran por su torpeza, y nunca habían descubierto los demás moretones en su cuerpo…

_**Créeme sé que no quieres más problemas**_

_**Pero no te quedes en silencio**_

_**Si tu marido te pega**_

Su amiga le había dicho la cruda realidad, el nunca valió la pena, nunca la valdría, nunca seria mas que una basura en su vida peor que escoria, había sido lo correcto, lo único malo en su vida era que Sakura había dejado que todo pasase…

_**Porque no le perteneces,**_

_**Te mereces mucho más**_

_**Ese cretino tiene autoridad**_

_**Se la das y él se crece**_

Cada noche era lo mismo, ya no pedía excusas, no solo escuchaba el seco golpe en su vientre y en todo su cuerpo, nunca mas había vuelto a pedir perdón y ella nunca se había atrevido a dejar todo lo que restaba en su vida, no tenia ya a su familia, había pasado lo peor, ella estaba sola…

_**No puedes detenerle,**_

_**No puedes defenderte,**_

_**No puedes hacer más que rezar por tener suerte**_

Cada día era igual, sola en casa, sola en la comida, sola en la cena e igualmente sola en la cama, sola en el piso lo único que escuchaba eran sus huesos rompiéndose, si claro, había aprendido a no llorar sobre lo perdido…

_**Cada día más normal**_

_**Pasar del amor al odio,**_

_**Se convirtió en algo habitual**_

_**Otro mal episodio**_

En una ultima oportunidad de salvarse, le pidió clemencia, pidió que la dejase vivir y que el hiciera su vida, con ino, pero el dijo "no te iras de mi lado", claro por que ellos eran "la pareja ideal" tan felices con personas a su lado, pero tan tristes cuando estaban solos…

_**Bestia no te quiere**_

_**Pero quiere que seas suya**_

_**Para siempre**_

''_**¡Si no eres mía, no serás de nadie entiendes!''**_

Cada día, cada noche, eran iguales, los golpes se hacían aun mas fuertes ya que el quería escucharla llorar y con un ultimo soplido escucharla pedir piedad, nunca mas lo consiguió sabia soportarlo, sabia que no habría nada peor que haber perdido todo y estar sola…

_**Bella no podía más,**_

_**El cada día era más bestia**_

_**Cuando ella quiso hablar**_

_**Ya era demasiado tarde,**_

_**Se dio cuenta que vivía junto al mal**_

_**'La Bella y la Bestia''**_

_**Prefiero no contaros el final**_

_**[Estribillo]**_

_**Este cuento no es eterno**_

_**Debo salir ponerle un fin**_

_**Ser más fuerte que esa bestia**_

_**Debo salir**_

_**Quiero vivir**_

_**Quiero vivir**_

_**[Norykko]**_

Lo ultimo que supo de su vida, fue la noche de su final, había pasado el día normal, sin nada que le diferenciara de otros días, cuando llego, llego borracho, y abriendo de poder, solo golpeo dos veces y una simple patada fue el final…

_**Tu final atravesó mi alma en sólo un compás**_

_**Callaste mis lamentos con brutalidad**_

_**Me has convertido en un triste número más**_

_**Tu triste corazón fue tu perdición**_

El al ver al siguiente día que ella no se levantaba, que seguía inmóvil en su lugar, que estaba tan fría, no supo que hacer, se aferro a su cuerpo y abraso pidió que volviera la Sakura que el quería…

_**Es demasiado tarde para ir hacia atrás**_

_**No volveré a tener otra oportunidad**_

_**Seré sólo un mal día en la prensa local**_

_**Pero mi dolor será tu prisión**_

Claro se dio cuenta que el nunca había podido quererla pero ¿Por qué simplemente la lastimo tanto? Nunca le dejo ser feliz, impedía todo en su vida…

_**Y si yo ahora pudiera cambiar en algo tus miserias**_

_**Daría todo porque entendieras**_

_**Sólo un segundo de mi sufrimiento**_

Llego tarde, nunca había llegado tarde, le dijo a su secretaria, "pide patrullas y detenme", ella no supo hasta que llegaron a su casa el porque, no quiso imaginarse que hubiese sido de ella si hubiese aceptado lo que el pedía "matrimonio"…

_**Espero que al menos mi historia**_

_**No quede sólo en la memoria**_

_**Y traiciona nuestra trayectoria,**_

_**Que no se repita jamás este cuento**_

_**[Estribillo]**_

_**Este cuento no es eterno**_

_**Debo ponerle un fin (¡Porta!)**_

_**Ser más fuerte que esa bestia (¡Norykko!)**_

_**Quiero salir**_

_**Quiero vivir (Trastorno Bipolar)**_

A pesar que Sakura nunca supo como detener a sasuke, ella marco algo importante en la vida de ino, claro nunca se supo el porque la había matado, nunca habían entendido el porque esa pareja tan "feliz" se había vuelto la noticia del día, mes, año y años…

_**Sé más fuerte que esa Bestia**_

_**Debes salir,**_

_**Vuelve a vivir**_

_**(La Bella y la Bestia)**_

La única que supo algo mas de Sakura aun después de fallecer fue tenten, había dejado una pequeña hoja de papel, diciendo…" nunca te hice caso y perdona por eso, creo que lo eh pagado, espero que me perdones por nunca pensar en mis acciones y por dejarme manipular…"

_**Sé más fuerte,**_

_**Camina hacia adelante,**_

_**No te rindas,**_

_**No te quedes en silencio...**_

Nunca pensé que lo fuese a hacer tan "dramático" y aun a mi parecer sátiro y real pero aquí les dejo esta historia…

Nara Sayuri


End file.
